Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Lucas ** Mel Antagonists: * :Chute Troops & Lightning Squad ** ** Hans ** Heinrich Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * * ** Vehicles: * * * Nazi U-boat | StoryTitle2 = The Radium Robbery | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Following the death of the emperor, the Sub-Mariner is made king of the realm of Atlantis. When his people being falling ill to a strange illness he is told that Radium is the only cure. Deducing that the surface people would have enough to cure his people, Namor would swim to New York City, seeking out his sometime ally Betty Dean. However, upon arriving at Betty's apartment, Namor learns that the city's Radium supply had just been stolen by Nazi spies. Furious, Namor learns that they were last seen heading toward Central Park. Flying there, the Sub-Mariner decides to take a dip in a pool in the local zoo. Getting out of the water he sees an opened manhole and decides to check it out for clues. Down below he comes across a little boy in the sewers, the Sub-Mariner tells the boy it's not safe and orders him to return to the surface. Unable to open the manhole cover, the boy looks for another way out and accidentally opens a flood gate, filling the sewer with water. Coming to the boys rescue, he has the lad crawl through a small tunnel in the sewers to check for sign of the Radium thieves. The boy comes to the end of the tunnel which comes out on New York Harbor under a hidden dock where the thieves are loading the Radium in a boat. Doubling back, the boy tells Namor what he's seen and tells the boy to keep an eye on them while he goes around and confronts them. Along the way, he sees an ambulance speeding to the site and hitches a ride. To his surprise, he finds that the boy has been beaten by the thugs and is being given medical attention. The boy tells Namor that the thieves loaded the Radium up in lead containers. With this, Namor orders the ambulance driver to take him to the nearest docks. Diving in the water, the Sub-Mariner chases after the Nazi's but has to stop when he realizes that the thieves have dropped sea mines to endanger the regular ship traffic. After the rescue, Namor catches up with the boat just as it rendezvous with a Nazi U-Boat. When attacking the two ships, the Radium is accidentally dropped into the water below and swallowed up by a shark. The U-Boat continues to attack the Sub-Mariner, who is forced to stop chasing the shark to incapacitate the vessel. Completing this task, he swims after the shark and rips it apart with his bare hands to get at the box of Radium. With the Radium in his possession, Namor then sinks the Nazi sub. With the ship sunk, Namor decrees that none can defeat him before returning to Atlantis to administer the cure to his peoples illness. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Namor: His Boyhood | Writer3_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = Text story about Namor's childhood. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * (15-years-old) Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = The House of Horror | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = The town of Sabatino has been the place of suspicious activities at the old Castle of de Sabatino that it attracts the attention of the Angel. Staying at the Red Feather Inn, the Angel overhears a conversation between Jane Taveres the owner of the castle, Cuban tobacco baron Ricardo Amegos, and wealthy adventurer Tex Carvil. They are discussing Jane's recent inheritance of the castle, Ricardo is determine to purchase the seemingly haunted "house of horrors" however Jane is not willing to do so. Suddenly, violence explodes when a zombie attempts to kill one of the three travelers with a poison dart, but they are rescued by the Angel. Pulling the dart from the chair, Amego finds the mark of the "Laughing Skull" on a note, telling the others that they are cursed. The Angel meanwhile has followed after the zombie, but before he can get any information the creature stabs itself with a poison dart, killing him instantly. Suspecting less than super natural forces at work, the Angel decides to investigate Castle of de Sabatino himself. He is tackled and captured by the military police and is locked in the dungeon. The Angel is soon freed when Tex busts through the wall and frees him, the two men decide to investigate what is going on at the castle. Fighting their way in, they stumble upon a trap door into a secret basement. There they fight past another zombie and are shocked to find that Ricardo Amegos has been secretly operating a slave mine below the castle, and used his ability to make zombies in order to keep people away from the castle so that he might purchase it cheaply. Seeing that Jane is Amego's prisoner, the two men free her and then fight off the zombies. Seeing that the creatures are controlled by drum beats, the Angel defeats the dummer and sends all the zombies plummeting down a mine shaft. Amego attempts to slay them by throwing a stick of TNT into the mine and fleeing. The Angel grabs the stick and throws it back and Amego is killed in the explosion. This also causes the mine to cave in trapping the Angel and his two companions in there. With air running low, the Angel pounds at the wall while the others pass out from lack of oxygen. Smashing through the wall to freedom, Tex revives and rouses Jane and finds that while they were coming around the Angel had fled into the night. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * | Notes = * "Deep-Sea Blitzkrieg" is reprinted in ''Giant-Size Invaders'' #1. * In "Deep-Sea Blitzkrieg!", neither the Atlanteans, Emperor Thakorr, nor Adolf Hitler are addressed by name. Also in this story, it is stated that Thakorr is slain in the battle. Other than a flashback story in he did not appear in another tale during the 1940s. However the character reappeared in the 1950s. It was later retconned in that Thakorr was seriously injured, not killed, and Namor's rise to the throne was only temporary. That same issue states that following the conclusion of World War II, Thakorr came out of his coma and reclaimed the throne, exiling Namor to the surface as he was furious of his grandson assisting the surface dwellers. This would explain later Sub-Mariner stories that were utterly devoid of appearances of other Atlanteans (other than Namora) from 1945 until the 1950s. * The "Atlantis" of most of Namor's early appearances is the "Antarctic Atlantis" also known as Tha-Korr. It was only in the Silver Age that Namor would re-establish Atlantis proper. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War II